Tamlyn Tomita
Tamlyn Tomita played Katie's lawyer in the season three Private Practice episode Strange Bedfellows. Career Filmography *''I Will Make You Mine'' (????) *''The Living Worst'' (2019) *''First World Problems'' (2018) *''The Ningyo (short)'' (2017) *''Real Artists (short)'' (2017) *''The Oak Tree and Onigiri (short)'' (2017) *''Seppuku (short)'' (2016) *''The Unbidden'' (2016) *''The Good Neighbor'' (2016) *''Daddy'' (2015) *''Operation Marriage (short)'' (2014) *''Teacher of the Year'' (2014) *''Awesome Asian Bad Guys'' (2014) *''White Room: 02B3 (short)'' (2012) *''The Charles Kim Show (short)'' (2011) *''A Super Duper Exotic Erotic Fetish Sexy Must See Story... A Tragedy of Oriental Proportons! (short)'' (2010) *''Starlight Inn (short)'' (2010) *''Nómadas'' (2010) *''The Mikado Project'' (2010) *''Tekken'' (2010) *''Why Am I Doing This?'' (2009) *''Finding Madison'' (2008) *''The Eye'' (2008) *''Two Sisters'' (2008) *''Pandemic'' (2007) *''Peace (short)'' (2006) *''Only the Brave'' (2006) *''True Love & Mimosa Tea (short)'' (2005) *''Galjin - Ama-me Como Sou'' (2005) *''Jane Doe: Now You See It, Now You Don't'' (2005) *''The Day After Tomorrow'' (2004) *''The Perfect Party'' (2004) *''Day of Independence (short)'' (2003) *''Robot Stories'' (2003) *''Walking Shadow'' (2001) *''Destiny'' (2001) *''Betty Anderson (short)'' (2000) *''Runaway Virus'' (2000) *''The Last Man on Planet Earth'' (1999) *''Life Tastes Good'' (1999) *''Living Out Loud'' (1998) *''Soundman'' (1998) *''Hundred Percent'' (1998) *''Raven: Return of the Black Dragons'' (1997) *''Touch'' (1997) *''The Killing Jar'' (1997) *''Requiem (short)'' (1996) *''Four Rooms'' (1995) *''Notes on a Scale'' (1994) *''Vanishing Son IV'' (1994) *''Vanishing Son II'' (1994) *''Picture Bride'' (1994) *''The Joy Luck Club'' (1993) *''Babylon 5: The Gathering'' (1993) *''Come See the Paradise'' (1990) *''Hiroshima: Out of the Ashes'' (1990) *''Vietnam, Texas'' (1990) *''To Heal a Nation'' (1988) *''Hiroshima Maiden'' (1988) *''Hawaiian Dream'' (1987) *''The Karate Kid Part II'' (1986) Television *''The Good Doctor'' (2017-2019) *''The Man in the High Castle'' (2018) *''Counterpart'' (2018) *''Gay Hollywood Dad'' (2017) *''Teen Wolf'' (2014-2017) *''Berlin Station'' (2016) *''Chasing Life'' (2015) *''Zoo'' (2015) *''How to Get Away with Murder'' (2014-2015) *''NCIS: Los Angeles'' (2014) *''Resurrection'' (2014) *''True Blood'' (2013) *''Bones'' (2013) *''Hollywood Heights'' (2012) *''Touch'' (2012) *''Glee'' (2011-2012) *''Days of Our Lives'' (2012) *''Make It or Break It'' (2012) *''The Protector'' (2011) *''Law & Order: LA'' (2010-2011) *''The Chicago Code'' (2011) *''Memphis Beat'' (2010) *''Heroes'' (2007-2010) *''Private Practice'' (2009) *''Eureka'' (2006-2009) *''General Hospital'' (2008-2009) *''CSI: Miami'' (2009) *''Criminal Minds'' (2009) *''The Mentalist'' (2009) *''Monk'' (2009) *''Stargate: Atlantis'' (2006-2008) *''Twenty Good Years'' (2008) *''Saving Grace'' (2008) *''Women's Murder Club'' (2007) *''Stargate SG-1'' (2006) *''Commander in Chief'' (2006) *''North Shore'' (2004-2005) *''Strong Medicine'' (2004) *''Threat Matrix'' (2003) *''24'' (2002-2003) *''The Agency'' (2003) *''JAG'' (2002-2003) *''For the People'' (2002) *''The Shield'' (2002) *''Crossing Jordan'' (2001) *''Providence'' (2001) *''FreakyLinks'' (2001) *''The Michael Richards Show'' (2000) *''Nash Bridges'' (2000) *''Will & Grace'' (1999) *''Seven Days'' (1999) *''Chicago Hope'' (1996-1998) *''The Sentinel'' (1997) *''The Burning Zone'' (1996-1997) *''Sisters'' (1995) *''Vanishing Son'' (1995) *''Murder, She Wrote'' (1994) *''Living Single'' (1994) *''Highlander'' (1994) *''One West Waikiki'' (1994) *''Time Trax'' (1994) *''Raven'' (1992) *''Quantum Leap'' (1992) *''The Karate Kid'' (1989) *''Santa Barbara'' (1987-1988) *''Tour of Duty'' (1987) External Links * * Category:Actors